


Drunk again

by Mindsebbandflow



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindsebbandflow/pseuds/Mindsebbandflow
Summary: Another request from my IDOLiSH7 bloga NSFW Yamato/Reader short story!





	Drunk again

It was a Saturday night and the adult members of IDOLiSH7 were completely wasted… for all of those who were aware of what happened, well things can turn into a mess really quickly… Your eyes glanced to Yamato who was giving some sort of emotional speech? Really you couldn’t be sure what he was saying, in all honesty he was rather hard to follow… but it was still nice seeing him this passionate about something. When he looked your way he smirked, as if he knew you were looking his way. A blush crossed your face when you realized that you had in fact been staring at him for quite some time now… did he notice? You didn’t have much alcohol in your system compared to the others, mostly for the fact it was fun watching everyone else drinking, that and you wanted to make sure you could remember any time you got to spend with Yamato. The sensation of butterflies in your stomach set off as Yamato stood up and made his way over to you. “How about you top off Oniisan’s drink?” Yamoto winked, waving his glass around. “Alright, though don’t you think you’ve had enough?” You questioned, meanwhile still feeling obligated to do as he asked. “Relax and have fun, Oniisan will look after you!” He spoke, his arm making its way to rest on your shoulder. “Right… clearly you are in the right mindset to do so…” you retorted with a sigh, showing a small smile. “Haha well maybe… you know what you should do?” He spoke, eyes boring into yours, making that blush return to your face. “W-what?” You respond a little hesitantly. “Become Oniisan’s pillow!” He ordered. “S-seriously?” Those eyes still locked on yours made it impossible to refuse. Moving your drink and setting your lap to an appropriate height, you blushed while gesturing for him to lay down. Smiling seductively, Yamato then wrapped his arms around your waist, meanwhile planting his face onto your lap. 

He looked rather content, more so than you, who were having a hard time keeping your heart rate steady. “Oi…” Yamato murmured, “what is it?” “You smell nice…” The redness on your face darkened, the sudden jolt your body made left Yamato with a smirk on his lips. “Is that so… you do realize that’s not something someone should say right after referring to themselves as one’s big brother…” “Maybe I don’t want to be your big brother…” Yamato looked up, in a split second his hands went from being around your waist to gripping your face. “T-then what?” You managed to speak, even though your heart was about to explode with how close his face was to yours. “Something sexier,” he whispered into your ear, before returning to stare you down with a little wink. The completely frazzled look on your face was indeed conformation to Yamato that you didn’t mind his little proposition. In fact, he had known about your feelings for him for quite some time now. Of course he needed to get in a good amount of teasing before taking any initiative, your adorable embarrassed reactions were his bread and butter so to speak. Now seemed the perfect time to take action!   
“Y-Yamato I think you have had too much to drink!” You attempted to mutter out, only to be met with a nibble on your ear and his raspy voice whispering. “I always feel like this, so hurry up and tell me how much you want me!” Only a squeak escaped your lips, and the hand making its way up your thigh wasn’t helping. “Oi perv there are minors here, take it somewhere else!” A drunk Mitsuki yelled with an angry look on his face. “You heard the man!” Yamato chuckled, slipping his arms under you and carrying you off towards his room. “W-wait, what are you doing?” You cried out. “Something you will enjoy!” He just smiled, opening his room and tossing you onto his bed before closing the door behind. As fast as this was happening you didn’t have much time to process. Yamato made his way back to the bed, at the same time undoing a few more buttons on his shirt. “Y-Yamato…” Your face was still as red as before, and having him slide down beside you, soon to be laying over you was definitely not going to change that. “Tell me!” He ordered, making your eyes widen slightly. “Tell you what?” “Don’t make this more difficult… jeez I mean confess your feelings to me already, I’m tired of waiting…” He sulked, your hands quickly covered your burning cheeks. Somehow he knew… without you even saying anything, he knew about your feelings. “If you know then why do I have to confess anything…” you sulked yourself. He just chuckled lightly, “so I can proceed without having to hold back.” Him laying over you, pinning you down to his bed was only something you had fanaticised about hundreds of times, now he actually wanted this… wanted you. “Fine you win… I love you Yamato, please do whatever you like to me…” An exasperated sigh turned into an embarrassed mumble, however Yamato found that rather pleasing. “As you wish my dear,” he smiled, a gentler smile then normal, but when he pulled you into his arms, it was a warm and safe feeling. It was like you knew that he wasn’t one to say anything mushy or romantic, but he in fact did feel it. Planting his lips on yours, his fingers intertwined with your smaller ones. A gentle kiss suddenly turned rough when he laid you back down before quickly breaking for air and tossing his shirt off. A couple kisses down your neck as he too made quick work of your shirt, lifting it over your head and tossing it to the other side of the room. Almost as if saying you won’t be needing that back anytime soon. The rest of the clothes followed quickly, soon exposing your breasts, to which he licked his lips before sucking on one and squishing the other like it was some type of stress reliever. It was hard to tell how drunk Yamato was, but there wasn’t a doubt in your mind he didn’t want this entirely. A few kisses down your stomach, he made a stop at your hips, when he lifted one of your legs and placed another kiss on your inner thigh. The sensation was intense and made your loins ache without him having even touched you there yet. His fingers fumbled around, rubbing against your clit before collecting more juice you had been excreting and returning to his prior motion. He brought his face back up to yours, seeing the reactions that you made to his every touch. It was clear as day on your face how much you were enjoying this. “So how badly do you want me inside of you?” He smirked, your face as red as it could get. “Y-Yamato…” You pouted. “Tell me or I will just have to stop…” The look on his face seemed satisfied, you knew he likes to tease people but really, right now? “Yamato please…” You muttered out, completely mortified. “Oh I’m sorry you will have to be more specific, please what?” He smirked, fingers twisting your hair around and around. “Please put it in…” You managed to speak without dying from embarrassment. “Put what in?” He was pure evil… “Please Yamato put your penis inside me and let me experience pure bliss!” You complied to his surprise, actually impressed you took it a step further. A little smirk and a gentle kiss to your forehead reassured that he would comply. “Someone sure is eager,” He teased, pulling back to place a condom on himself before stretching out your opening for his rather large package.   
You jolted in pleasure from the instant touch, slightly cringing as Yamato made his way inside you. He was surprisingly gentle, leaving little kisses all over your body to distract from the forced pressure. When he was completely in he let out a little moan which lit more sparks to the flame already going. His eyes made contact with yours before smiling, again that kind smile. You nodded, letting him know it was okay to start moving. The friction was electrifying every pleasure cell in your body, Yamato’s hip muscles were working wonders and his strong arms held you securely in place. In and out and again, more and more you couldn’t hold back the sounds to match the titillating sensations you were feeling. Yamato’s moans rang husky, his gasps and twitches made your toes curl. You pulled him close to you, feeling his bare sweaty skin sticking to yours. Again and again, pleasure was taking you completely, this man you loved had expressions like no other, and the expression for pleasure like this on his face was enough to make you cum, let alone the rubbing against your inner walls. “Y-Ya Yamato, s-so good…” You gasped in between breaths. “Yeah… damn you’re so wet… you wanted me badly huh?” He smirked, still pounding you into utter bliss. “S-stop teasing me!!” You cried, which ended with a moan. “Never!” He whispered with a voice sewn together with pure ecstasy, making a load moan escape you as your limit had been hit. Your cries of orgasm in turn made Yamato reach his. A loud gasp and his last thrust into you had him burying his face in your neck to muffle the sounds.   
Pulling apart you both panted, laying back Yamato pulled you into his arms. “D-do you think we were too loud?” You blushed, remembering the rest of the members were in the same dorm. “Eh probably, I’ll make it up to them by giving them details of this encounter.” He sighed. “Don’t you dare!” You responded by grabbing his cheeks. “Just kidding, besides I want to be the only one who ever gets to know how sexy you sound.” He smirked, taking your hand and pulling in into his chest. “W-well you sound pretty sexy yourself…” “I’ll put that knowledge to good use then!”


End file.
